witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Noble/Season 1
Pilot - At Freya and Dash's engagement party at Fair Haven Adam joins Ingrid for a drink who haven't seen each other in a long time. They then start talking about Fair Haven and it's tunnels and the occult rituals that happened there. They then start to talk about his ex-girlfriend Emma who Ingrid says is not smart and Adam agrees with saying that she is not nice either. He then starts to talk about the time Ingrid turned him down for dinner but Ingrid thought that him asking her out was a joke. Adam then gets a call for the police station involving the murder of Bill Thatcher and attempted murder of Maura Thatcher and then leaves. The next day at the library Adam shows up and wants to apologize for leaving Ingrid and was hoping that she could help him decipher a symbol left at the murder scene. He then leaves the photos with Ingrid so she can figure them out and ask her out for coffee and she agrees. At the hospital Adam visits the living victim of the attack she then tells him that it was Joanna Beauchamp. He then appears at the Beauchamp home and arrest Joanna feeling sorry for Ingrid because she is standing right behind Joanna. Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. - Adam is interrogating Joanna and telling her what Maura told him about the night Bill Thatcher was killed. He then shows her the Malus Amplio that was left at the crime scene but Joanna tells him she doesn't recognize it. She then asks him for a cigarette and he gives her one. While his back is turn she cast a spell over the cigarette to find out if Freya was alive she then ask to call her lawyer. Today I Am A Witch - At The East End Public Library Ingrid is reading a book of magic when Adam appears. He then ask her out for dinner but she thinks that it would be awkward because he arrested her mother. Adam's police chief took him off of the case because of his history with the Beauchamp's, Ingrid then agrees to dinner leaving him feeling happy. They are then having dinner at The Bent Elbow where despite saying they are not going to talk about the case they do anyway. Ingrid says she is calm because she knows her mother didn't do it but Adam tells her that she should be a little worried because her mother was falsely accused and could go to prison for a long time. Ingrid then feeling worried about to leaves their date but he offers to drive her home but she says she needs the fresh air and she leaves. At the library Ingrid is having a discussion with her aunt Wendy when Adam walks in. Wendy then leaves to give them some privacy. Adam apologize for what he said on their date but Ingrid tells him that he doesn't have to walk on egg shells around her. She then tried to break it off with him says that her life is to complicated and that they missed their window a long time ago. Adam tells her that he is a big boy and that he knows that his timing is no the best and that they have waited to long to have their first date. Ingrid then feeling happy that Adam has decided to stay with her kisses him smiling. A Few Good Talisman - At The Bent Elbow Adam sees Ingrid and Freya having lunch and goes over to says hello. He then asks Ingrid if the are still on for their date tonight and nervously she starts to rumble until Adam kisses her and then leaves. Ingrid and Freya are having a conversation when Freya tells Ingrid that Ingrid is in love with Adam. Ingrid then is shocked because Adam could die to the resurrection spell she performed on Wendy. Later that night Adam surprised Ingrid by taking her on a date in the library where he made a romantic dinner. Ingrid then breaks it of with him to try and protect him from dying because of her and runs away from him. At the hospital Adam hears about Barb and goes to check on Ingrid he then comforts her who blames herself because the baby might not make it. Adam and Ingrid then reconnect and start to kiss then Ingrid gets a phone call telling her that Barb and the baby are fine. Ingrid then notice that Adam's nose is bleeding, Adam then collapses on the side-walk near the hospital in while Ingrid cried over him. Electric Avenue - The day of Adam's funeral, Ingrid decides not to go because she said that she doesn't want to play the grieving widow. She then goes back into her room and starts to smile and it is revealed that Adam is still alive. Adam then tried to leave to go to work but Ingrid convinces him to stay the two then kiss and an electrical spark gives them a little zap. Adam then tried to leave again but Ingrid has to tell him the truth that he dies on the side-walk of the hospital. Adam then starts to have flash-backs on his death and Ingrid tells him that he is a concious apparition. His nose then starts to due to thinking about would he died Ingrid then heals him and shocked by her runs away. Ingrid then finds Adam at his funeral and reveals that she is a witch she then convinces him to stay with her and that his life doesn't have to be over. He then tells her that he tried to talk to them but they couldn't hear him or see them except for her. She then tells him that she can sees what normal people can't and that he is pure energy and that's why when they touch they get a shock. Freya then tells Wendy about Elyse Dash's ex-fiancée that died and is now haunting Freya. Wendy then figures out why Ingrid isn't mourning over Adam and goes to confront her with Freya in her room. She then catches the two in Ingrid's room and speaks to Ingrid alone telling her that she needs to send him back because she is going to change and grow and keep going forward and he's going to stay the same. Ingrid then tells Wendy and Freya to leave and starts to cry because she knows what she has to do. Ingrid then tells Adam about the resurrection spell and why he died Ingrid thinks that Adam would hate her but he actually forgives her. She then tried to tells him that his window to the other side is closing but he already knew that. At the cemetery Ingrid is performing a spell to send Adam back to the afterlife he ask her if she could summon him again but she tells him that he only gets one chance. Adam if fading away but before he goes gets one final kiss from Ingrid and then fades away to the afterlife. Category:Season 1